horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Datapoints
Datapoints are in-game items that expand on the story of Horizon Zero Dawn. Audio Datapoints # Log: Connor Chasson # Log: Skylar Rivera # Log: Ella Pontes # Log: Jackson Frye # Log: Mia Sayied # Log: Connor Chasson # Full Stop # For Director Evans # R&D/Lab Retooling # Entangled Waveforms # Regarding The Rumors # Comms Log: Lt. Murell # Comms Log: Sgt. Guliyev # Comms Log: Cpl. Mills # Comms Log: Sgt. Wandari # Reminder. Again. # Log: Cpl. Acosta (A) # Log: Cpl. Acosta (B) # Just a Little Longer # So Sorry! # Edited And Approved 1 # Edited And Approved 2 # I Believe In You # Please Reply! # Unit Status Report # Code Nexus Reminder # SecureCom EVZD-XX1X011X # Wife # Meridian's Fall # Prophecy # Itamen Coddled # Without Pity # Chosen of the Sun # Interview: Tom Paech # Interview: Travis Tate # Interview: Brad Andac # Interview: Susanne Alpert # Interview: Cpt. Okilo # Interview: Ron Felder # Interview: Dr. Hsu-Vhey # Interview 2: Brad Andac # Interview 2: Susanne Alpert # Interview 2: Ron Felder # Log: Tom Paech # Log: Christina Hsu-Vhey # Log: Travis Tate # Herres Testimonial # Code Nexus Problems # Lessons 57-6-A # GAIA Prime Arrival Log # Log: Charles Ronson # Log: Charles Ronson # Log: Margo Shen # Rest In Peace # The Future # The Solution # Log: Travis Tate # Core Control Log # ELEUTHIA Runtime Check # First Meeting # Buried Shadow # Intercepted Transmissions # Recording Device Hologram Datapoints # Happy Birthday Isaac! # A Message for Olin # Welcome to FAS # FAS-ACA3 SCARAB # FAS-FSP5 KHOPESH # FAS-BOR7 HORUS # Record: 31 Oct 2064 # Record: 1 Nov 2064 # Record: 3 Nov 2064 # The Bad News # The Good News # Gaia Log: 27 March 2065 # Gaia Log: 5 June 2065 # Gaia Log: 13 January 2066 # E9B1 Incident Log A # E9B1 Incident Log B # E9B1 Incident Log C # E9B1 Incident Log D # Welcome to the Lyceum # GAIA's Dying Plea # Elisabet Sobeck Memorial # Emergency Recording Text Datapoints - Quests #All Good Things... #Bio: Elisabet Sobeck #Bio: Ted Faro #History: FAS #Definition: Corporation #Reception Log #Re: Complaint #Banda Sea Incident #All Hands on Deck #Spiritual Summit #FAS Campus Log #Log: Cpl. Sarai (A) #Log: Cpl. Sarai (B) #USRC Deployment Records #Biosphere Degradation #We Need Support Too! #Another Incident #Sound Proofing? #Restock Or Else... #Counselor Guidelines (1) #Counselor Guidelines (2) #Make Your Selection #Encapsulated DNA #APOLLO Update #Simulation Results #Full Steam Ahead #Noise Complaints #HADES Protocol #Archive Abuse #Cradle Sealed #Cradle Servitor Personae #FZ Chambers #Odyssey Has Failed #ARTEMIS Status #Chamber B1-001 #GESTATION-E9B1 #Operations Log #NURSERY-E9B1 #KINDERGARTEN-E9B1 #Sobeck Journal, 11-19-64 #Sobeck Journal, 7-16-65 #Sobeck Journal, 10-31-65 #Sobeck Journal, 1-15-65 #Gaia Log: 3 Feb 2065 #Sobeck Journal, 11-19-64 R #Sobeck Journal, 7-16-65 R #Sobeck Journal, 10-31-65 R #Sobeck Journal, 1-15-66 R #Dervahl's Journal #Tattered Letter #Ultraweave Progress #Ultraweave Trials Text Datapoints - World #Refugee museum opens #"Haere Mai" #Schott v. Frost #Jeff Andreatis Show #UK vets struggle #Leaks sparks fears #Hartz wins Bahamas #1st Amendment Virtual? #Harriet Choi Dies #Mourn mosquitoes? #Turing Act criticized #Who Did This? #Lure of the Real #Destin folds #Reiker Building? #Get TI-D-O Started! #Robar is coming! #EZVenue Staffing #Inebri8 available! #RPGreet! #Get Tactile! #SUMMER SALE! YUMNOW! #It's PizzaVeet! #DO NOT IGNORE! #VeetEats! #VertiVIP Program #HEY SUBSCRIBER! #Greece is Calling #AVOID THE TOUR! #We Were Indonesia #Grey Swarms Diary #Metal vs Meat! #Vani In Concert #Holo Listings #Tormented Giveaway! #Naysay Doom #Course Listing, 2063 #$$$ With MechBooker! #Holoskins Daily 6/6/61 #All The Same #China-Sick #She's The One #Mexico #Cram #Supplier #Sleeper #Idiot Army #Holo-Haunting #Luna Here I Come #Log: 3/3/64 #I Must Thank You #To All Jessifans #Chocolate Box Log #Log: 5/18/63 #SPECIAL ORDERS #What scares me... #Do Your Part #Your 'Gift' # [No Subject] #This Sucks #Phantom Limbs #Just Got Back #Odyssey Injustice? #Odyssey Drives Ready #Odyssey to Nowhere #Dalgaard on FZ #Odyssey Ready? Text Datapoints - Machines :Datapoints 1-5 are obtained after rappelling down from the top of a Tallneck after overriding them. The datapoints are always collected in the same order, regardless of the order in which you override the Tallnecks (Note that if you do not rappel down after overriding, they cannot be obtained later on). Datapoints 6-9 are obtained after completing the corresponding Cauldron, and datapoint 10 is obtained upon completing all Cauldrons. #OBSERVER LOG US-W-17 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-18 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-19 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-20 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-21 #M/SIGMA CORE LOG 763E #M/RHO CORE LOG 653Z #M/THETA CORE LOG 893V #M/XI CORE LOG 231L #M/ALL-US-W CM LOG 329G Scanned Glyphs #The Sun-Kings #Record of Redmaw 1 #History of Sunfall #Bylaws of the Lodge #The Claim #Founding Of Meridian #The Liberation of Meridian #The Mad Sun-King #The Sun Faith #Legendary Hunts #Record of Redmaw 2 #Olin's Journal #The Banuk #The Nora #The Derangment #The Old Ones #Captains and Capers #The Forbidden West Vantage Points Vantage Datapoints are a type of collectible found across the world of Horizon: Zero Dawn. These are a series of time capsules that tell the story of Bashar Mati. 1.Faro Automated Solutions :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, Day 1. Where better to start than at the end? Or where the end started, anyway. Ground zero, where it all came crashing down. My career first, then everything else. And I mean everything. 2.Air Combat Academy :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 2. My father guest-lectured here, a 300-level military history course on the Age of Human Airpower. Might as well have been teaching medieval siege tactics. I was eight when he died. 3.Explorer Museum :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 3. I was thirteen when I broke in and vandalized this place. Me and that kid, I think his name was Star. It was my first arrest. A real banner day for the Mati family. What a messed-up kid I was... 4.Colorado Springs :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 4. It's hard to believe Metallurgic International used to be headquartered in this dreary old ziggurat. Wyatt's office was on the second floor from the top. If M. Int had a policy against workplace romances, he probably wrote it. 5.Sterling-Malkeet Amphitheater :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 5. The Grey Swarms opened for Turtlesmash the night I OD'd here - or so the police report said, anyway. I was fifteen years old. When I woke in the hospital two days later, your face was the first thing I saw. 6.Denver Stadium :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 6. I was fresh out of rehab when we saw the Metallurgists play the Hartz Wayfarers. The M. Int jersey looked pretty funny over your saree. 7.Monument Valley :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 7. I was three months out of rehab when we went camping out here. Wyatt went to sleep early, so it was just the two of us when we stayed up and watched the Perseids. After, as we talked about the stars and space tech, I suddenly knew what I wanted to do with my life. 8.Bridal Veil Falls :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 8. Holy crap. That glitched-out Lifter that crushed your arm and clavicle. Back before you met Wyatt - that was in a mine back beyond these falls. Ugh, what a punk I was. 9.Eagle Canyon :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 9. I was setting up my tent right here when Wyatt's call came though. I came as fast as I could, but you'd already slipped into a coma. We never got a chance to say goodbye. 10.King's Peak :Bashar Mati: Apocashitstorm Tour, day 10. So here's where I learned how the world would end. My second Apocalypse in a year. Looks like there's a lot of construction going on now... Why would that be? 11.Lake Powell :Bashar Mati: Day 11. I came out here to die. But instead of overdosing at Wyatt's cottage, I went out walking along the water. I was standing right here when the idea hit me, and the moment it did... I knew I had to do it. 12.Bryce Orbital :Bashar Mati: Day 12. As we watched the booster arc up into the night sky, riding a pillar of flame, you took my hand, squeezed it, and said, "You have written the story of our family across the stars." Category:Lore Category:Datapoints